Stadi
|actor = Alicia Coppola }} '''Stadi was a female Betazoid pilot who served as a Starfleet officer during the late-24th century. In 2371, Stadi held the rank of lieutenant and was assigned to the conn on the starship under Kathryn Janeway. When Voyager was tasked with finding a Maquis ship, Stadi was ordered to pilot a shuttlecraft to bring Tom Paris aboard, who was joining the crew as an informant. During the trip, he found her attractive but she declined his advances. Stadi took the Voyager's helm to bring it out of docking from Deep Space 9 and into the Badlands. She was at the helm when the ship became caught in a displacement wave during its mission to locate a Maquis ship in the Badlands. Despite her attempts to escape it, the ship was subsequently pulled in and transported 70,000 light years across the galaxy to the Delta Quadrant. Due to the extreme turbulence caused by the displacement wave, Lieutenant Stadi was killed instantly at her station. ( ) She was later replaced at Voyager s conn by Paris. ( ) Later in 2377, while Voyager was fractured into several different timelines, Commander Chakotay encountered a Captain Janeway from a period in 2371; before the ship was flung into the Delta Quadrant. In this fragment of time, Chakotay inquired as to whether Janeway had noticed if anyone in her crew had encountered any temporal barriers, to which Janeway alluded to Stadi, when she spoke of a case where her "helmsman disappeared when she tried to walk down a corridor," adding, "but that doesn't prove she passed through a temporal barrier." ( ) Appendices Background information Stadi was played by actress Alicia Coppola. In the first draft script of , Stadi was referred to as "an attractive Betazoid Lieutenant". The original shooting schedule, p. 19, listed her contact lenses for her portrayal of a Betazoid. Apocrypha Stadi appears as a selectable crewmember in the non-canon video game Star Trek: Starship Creator, in which her first name is given as Veronica. Her biography in the game states she entered Starfleet Academy in the year 2364, graduating in 2368, in the 96th percentile. It goes on to say she obtained her third-level pilot certificate and was assigned to the Mars-Saturn run in the Sol system where she had what was considered the best overall on-time record in five years and was excellent in navigating the Sol system's asteroid belt. Futhermore, in 2369, Stadi was promoted to lieutenant junior grade and was assigned as a test pilot aboard the prototype where she increased pilot efficiency by 33%. While piloting the Intrepid on a test run near Alpha Draconis in 2370, the starship encountered a previously uncharted quantum filament, at which time Stadi managed to maneuver around the filament, thereby saving the ship. The game also states her interests included astropaleontology and classic Betazoid literature, and reveals she was only "severely injured" when Voyager was pulled into the Delta Quadrant, going on to serve as Tom Paris' relief. Her mother is named Anissina Stadi and her father's name is Gwendal Stadi. In an alternate timeline featured in the Star Trek: Myriad Universes novella A Gutted World, Voyager was never stranded in the Delta Quadrant and Stadi served as its conn officer until it was destroyed by the Cardassians in 2373. External links * * de:Stadi es:Stadi fr:Stadi it:Stadi ja:スタディ nl:Stadi Category:Betazoids Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel